


Face It Tiger

by Silvergoldensun



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergoldensun/pseuds/Silvergoldensun
Summary: This is just a really short idea I've had, there's all sorts of soulmate mark stories in the Marvel fandom involving Peter, but there's never been anything in the canon despite Mary Jane having such iconic first words. This doesn't really do the idea justice, but I thought I'd put it out there anyway.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 16





	Face It Tiger

Peter was born with his words written down his side, a smooth, distinctly feminine cursive saying, _Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot_. His parents weren't sure what to make of it, it was Ben who finally ended the debate, “Well, whoever she is, she’s bound to be some kind of firecracker.” Years later May would remember these words as Mary Jane breezed into their house, all sorts of confidence oozing off of her and poor Peter, taken aback, struggling to keep up.

Mary Jane was born with her words in a messy, masculine scrawl down the back of her calf, _You, you’re Mary Jane Watson?_ It was obvious that whoever he was, he’d heard of her but hadn’t expected her, though for good or bad was a mystery. Mary Jane spent most of her life believing that whoever he was, he’d be disappointed in her, just like her family was. So, when the door to the blind date her aunt had talked her into opened and the cute, dorky guy stared at her in almost awe as he uttered her words, for the first time in her life, she was happy to be wrong.


End file.
